The animal that Zootopia rejected
by Winter0Phoenix
Summary: When a new creature ends up in Zootopia it's has mixed views towards it but when Zootopia is threated the animals will run to this new creature for aid but will he help them after how they treated him and what about that bunny that he seems to get feeling for? Read to Find out. Rated M for strong language, violence, sexual themes and blood/ gore.
1. Welcome to the jungle

"Dam I'm freezing here" 

"Quite I need to focus"

"Oh of course the most majestic sniper in all the land do what you will"

"I sear I will ram this anti-mater rifle where the sun don't shine in a minute"

"Noted what are we even doing here anyway Winter?"

"Were killing the president"

"You mean?"

"That's right we are killing Trump there is his jet"

"Why would he come to a frozen place like this?"

"Don't know Don't care Jack now lets move"

Winter was a 28 white man who had quite the muscle on him he had severed 10 years in the SAS he was given the nickname 'dead eye' for his amazing shooting.

Jack was a 34 white man who was passed his prime but could still win a fist fight easily.

The both walked across a weak ice lake.

"Take it easy don't want the whole dam thing to brake"

CLICK

The sound of a gun caused Winter to turn around he saw Jack holding a shotgun aimed at Winter.

"Why Jack?" Winter asked as he aimed his sniper.

"Trump paid more money sorry buddy"

"You would really betray the SAS?"

"It's not personal don't worry" Jack smirked

"See you in hell".

Both of them fired their guns Winter got Jack in the head while he got it in the stomach he hit the ice hard and fell in as he was bleeding his vision went was this how  
he died in a cold lake?

COUGH, COUGH, COUGH

Winter jumped up he was alive he went to move but fell down as he looked to see his shirt bloody.

"Just great now where am I then?"

He walked up some steps and looked around he soon saw what looked like a wolf walking around.

"Must be a furry guess I will ask for help"

Winter walked over to the wolf who was black.

"Hey don't know if you cou." Winter's words died in his mouth when he saw the wolf turn around and found out it was not a furry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the wolf yelled.

"I could ask you the same arguhh" Winter fell to his knees in pain.

"Whoa you ok there buddy?"

The wolf then saw the blood stained shirt.

"What happened to you?"

"One moment I was shot and falling into an ice lake next thing I know I'm here"

"Look my name is Zack you?"

"Phoenix, Winter Phoenix"

The human and wolf shook hands as Zack helped to carry him.

"So sorry for being so rude but what are you?"

"I'm a human why?"

"Something tells me you wont be too popular here"

"Why is that?"

"Zootopia does not like new creature too much"

"Well if we don't find a doctor soon I might just die of blood loss"

"Don't worry I have some close friends who might be able to help now get in the car"

"Does not sound wrong one bite"

"Just get in the bloody car"

"Fine mum"

Zack flipped Winter off.

"Wow this place looks amazing"

"I know right hey ain't that rifle giving your back some pain?"

"With all the pain in the stomach I forgot I had that wait how did it get on my back I was holding it?!"

"Magic"

 **"Or maybe someone is being lazy at explaining things"**

 **"OI I'm trying to write here!"**

 **"Oh really then explain why the sniper is on my back now!"**

 **"NO"**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Cause I don't want to"**

 **"Prick"**

 **"I will kill you off"**

 **"I'M THE MAIN BLOODY CHARACTER!"**

 **"I don't care now quite moaning and get back to the story!"**

 **"Fine"**

"Hey were here"

"Wilde Times?"

"Yeah it was a place where a fox named Nick ran now it's our main base of work"

Winter stumbled out the car as Zack ran over and helped him inside.

"SKYE HONEY NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Zack yelled a Honey badger and a white fox came running out and ran over to Zack as Winter grabbed onto a table to keep it

steady.

"What is he?"

"Not now he has blood loss now HELP!"

Skye took Winters shirt off and was rather shocked by the muscle.

"Mmmm me like"

"Oi remember who you really like now help him!"

"Ok Honey wet cloth please"

"Here"

Skye started to rub away the blood to reveal several small bullet holes.

"Honey your up"

The honey badger walked over to Winter and got some tweezers removing the small bullets she then closed the holes.

"Cheers for that"

"Don't mention it now what are you?"

"I'm a human"

"Nice hang on JACK MEGAN COME AND MEET THE NEW BLOOD!" I heard Skye yell.

I saw a rabbit with markings on his face and ears followed by an orange fox who's tail was in the shape of a heart.

"So what is it?"

Jack got hit with a gun Winter's gun.

"OW!"

"He not an IT he is a human I never did catch your name"

"Phoenix, Winter Phoenix"

"Well I'm Skye, That's Honey, Megan, Jack and you have met Zack already"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Right who's hungry?"

"I would kill for some pork"

Every animal jerked their heads towards him.

"Pigs are well like us".

"oh what animal is not?"

"Cow, Chicken, turkey and duck"

"I can live with that I guess"

Winter followed every animal as they sat down in front of the TV.

"So what we up to then?"

"Going to watch TV wanna join?"

"Fine I do find it kinda odd your just letting me stay with you"

"Heck I felt bad for you I mean you were shot and everything so where is home for you?" Zack asked.

"Earth"

"Earth? Never heard of it sorry"

Winter's heart stopped for a second as he just put his head in his hands and sobbed Megan went over to him and gave him a hug which he accepted.

"Hey it's ok I mean maybe this is a second chance for you look why not join us?"

"And who are you lot?"

"We are the Zootopia special forces" they all said.

Winter smiled as he knew this reminded him of the SAS.

"I might need to reveal myself to Zootopia first"

"Looks like you already have" jack pointed to the TV

They all turned to the TV to see a video of Zack helping out Winter and a question.

'What is this animal?'

"Where is the nearest payphone?"

"Just outside why?"

"The news is going to get a call from the new creature"


	2. First day in Zootopia

Winter walked up the payphone and dialled in the news number and waited until the female fox he heard from the TV.

"Hello who is this?"

"I'm the mystery animal that you caught"

"Oh really well your live right now"

"Oh god dam I guess you want some questions?"

"Well a in face interview would be great"

"How about tomorrow?" Winter smiled.

"That would be great"

"So what time do you want me?"

"How about 10:50 am?"

"Sure I'll be there"

The next day

Jack drove me to the news at around 10:30

"So what can you tell me about yourself Jack?"

"Grew up in Zootopia I learned to shoot a gun with the ZPD then I left"

"Care to explain why?"

"I just did not really like it that much hey seeing as how your part of the group choose a pistol"

The glove compartment open to reveal a set of pistols from a to a Glock 19 Winter grabbed a Para Ordnance and put in a holster.

"So why the pistol?" Winter asked as he closed the glove box.

"If you get in a jam and you cant grab your other weapon"

"Thanks"

"Hey were here"

There was a crowd outside Winter grabbed his hoodie from the back and zipped it up as a bull open the door Winter was a little shocked.

"Come on time to show yourself to the world" his voice was gruff.

"Easy Bogo he's had it hard so far don't want him to shit himself now"

"Piss off Jack"

Winter was basically yanked out the car as he was then pushed forward into the tall building that read Zootopia news

"I can walk myself you know"

"Watch your tongue the last thing I want is you causing trouble in my town"

"Wow get killed in my own world end up in a new one with still a bleeding wound and now I have no chance to tell my loved ones what happened all they know is that I died at the bottom of an ice lake"

Winter saw the buffalo face change for a second sadness? Maybe empathy for him? He then found the white tiger and took his hood down.

"Well you are very.."

"Ugly? Freaky? A monster?"

"No just different that's all"

"Fine then let's get this show on the road also what is your name?"

"Karma"

"Nice name"

"Thanks ok here we go"

Winter and Karma sat down on some chairs and watched a wolf behind the camera count down.

"Good morning Zootopia I am your host Karma and today we have a special guest with us today his name is?"

Karma then looked at me.

"Phoenix, Winter Phoenix"

"So Winter what are you?"

"Well Karma I'm a human"

"Ok next are you predator or prey?"

"Predator even though we don't have sharp claws we use tools like guns and bows to catch our food"

"So what animals are smart from where you are"

"Well there are not any in all honesty humans are the only one"

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Right well that all we have today this is Karma saying Goodbye Zootopia"

The camera cut as Karma looked at Winter.

"This might be bad"

"MIGHT!? Hell I heard how quite every animal was"

"Look there might Zootopia might be dived predators would be more willing to expect you and maybe some prey but most would not like you".

Winter got up gave Karma a paw shake and walked out with Bogo before they left Winter bumped into something he looked down to see a small grey bunny standing next to a orange fox.

"So what can I do for you two then?"

"My name is officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde"

Judy jabbed Nick who looked over Winter from behind his shades and just brushed him off soon they walked out and a crowd had formed now some whispered to each other as Winter saw Jack at the car waiting for him.

"GO BACK HOME YOU MONSTER!" Winter looked to his left to see a bottle fly and hit him in the eye hard.

"ARUGHH SHIT"

Winter covered his eye with one hand as blood started to drip to the ground and he started to stumble a tiger and moose helped him to the car Winter thanked them as Nick and Judy got in and Jack drove to a near by doctor.

"I wont lie nice throw who ever did it" Nick said.

Every animal glared at him.

"Wanker" Winter said under his breath Judy and Jack heard it but not Nick.

Winter was the shards out of his eye and around it.

"Hang on buddy we will be there soon" Jack gave his friend a smile who smiled back they got out.

"Ah Jack what seems to be the OH MY HELL THAT A LOT OF BLOOD!" A panther said as he saw Winter holding his still bleeding eye.

"Yeah Max we need you to help him out please"

"Sure I will get right on it but I need you lot to stay out here"

It had been half an hour Nick had walked out seeming not to care.

"So what do you think of him Judy?"

"Huh what oh Winter?"

"Nah Nick of course Winter what do you think of him?"

"He seems like a nice creature but then again we did not talk much"

"He is nice I mean he got a little home sick yesterday"

"Awww I feel so sorry for him"

"I need to tell him the news"

"Which is?"

"He cant stay at the base"

"Why not?"

"We don't stay there all the time I think Zack would be willing to take him in"

"I'll do it"

"What?"

"You heard me Jack I'll take him in"

"You sure?"

"Yeah what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well.."

"Shut up maybe we could be good friends"

"Nice I think that what he needs a friend"

"See so I'll take him in and be happy with him"

"You do know we will need him from time to time"

"Why?"

"We have a feeling he might be join us"

"Wow but I mean your team all have good traits what would he have?"

"I don't know I guess I will ask him when he comes out"

"Ask me what?"

Both Bunnies turned to see Winter with a bandage over his eye.

"What took so long?" Jack asked.

"Well it seemed that some animal did not tell me he had bullets holes in him"

"Aww I feel so sorry for you Winter oh Jack said you will be staying with me"

"I wait what who!?"

"I think you may have broken him Judy"

"Nah I'm fine let's head back to base and I'll grab my stuff"

Winter walked out but Judy was held back by Max.

"Something up?" Judy asked.

"He is much stronger than we think if something goes wrong bring him to me Judy I'm the only one willing to slash the pay in half"

Max gave Judy a wink to which she smiled at as she got ready for her new roommate


	3. Getting to know the human

It would seem that Winter was not taken to Judy's place instead to the ZPD which Winter was thriller he was then put in a integration room he sat down and waited he then waited and waited a little more until he heard a familiar voice.

"I want you talk to him about it his past he will be locked up until the mayor can make him a civilian" Bogo said.

"Will do sir"

I saw Judy walk in and sat down in front of me and smiled.

"So reason why I'm here?" Winter said as he leaned back.

"I want to know about your past"

Winter flinched a little bit Judy saw this and put a paw on his hand with a smile"

"Please"

Winter gave off a heavy sigh and looked into the violets eyes and could feel her fur in his hand rubbing his eyes he cleared his throat and got ready to talk.

"Where to start? I was born in London never knew my dad died before I was born but my mother kept telling me how proud he would be of me she married again to a bastard you see the abuse started when I was around 4 I would say to hell with this BOGO IF YOU WANT THE TRUTH COME IN HERE!"

Some grumbling was heard as Bogo and Nick walked in Nick still had his shades on but then took them off to reveal green eyes

"Like I said my 'dad' abused me anytime my mum went out he would find a chance to do it I have to really bad ones"

Winter took his shirt off to reveal a massive scar on his chest he then turned around to show a diagonal cut on his back with a tattoo of a sword and below it read 'Who Dares Wins'

"Who dares win?" Nick asked confused.

"I will get to that" Winter said as he put his shirt back on.

"He would do it for years a broken arm here, a black there. The abuse stopped when I was around 15 I got in shape being abused it can get you some friend and before I knew it I was enlisted to join the SAS"

"SAS?" Bogo asked.

"Special Air Service we stand for those who could not defend themselves we move in from the roof and get out with the hostages alive and unharmed we became famous after the storming of an Iranian Embassy back in the 1980's hang on"

Winter whipped out his phone and showed the 3 cops the videos.

"I must admit that is impressive" Bogo said with a smile?

"Thanks I was the sniper in my group I got the nickname Dead Eye for my perfect shot but I could use any weapon but I loved my sniper and shotgun just in case anyone got a little to close to me anyway after BRUTAL and I mean BRUTAL training I was accepted I was 17 at the time so dam young but I was skilled and that's what mattered".

"What ever to your father then?" Nick asked.

"Funny thing when I got home I found out my mum was pregnant it was not with my step dad but when he found out he pushed her down the stairs...she"

Winter started to tear up as Judy put a paw on him with a friendly smile.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to" her voice was so smooth Winter wiped his tears and carried on.

"She died hitting her head too hard the baby was killed as well I tackled my dad and grabbed a knife I sliced his cheek I then dragged him to my car tied him up and drove soon I found the sea I saw my general he saw what I was dragging and just nodded to me I grabbed my dad by the head and I stuck it under the water he was kicking his legs as my general just watched me soon he stopped and I got up and walked off not before I put a bullet in his head and I."

"Nick, Judy could you step out for a second please" Bogo said they both did as Bogo locked the door.

"What's up?"

"Let it all out"

"Let what out?"

"The tears your holding them back"

Bogo was right Winter was holding back tears and they came thick and fast Bogo hugged him as he had known the pain that Winter had held back after the crying Nick and Judy came back in to see Winter with red eyes.

"Winter what's wrong?" Judy asked with empathy in her voice.

"Onion cutting ninjas" Winter said.

This got a laugh out of Nick.

"I hate them too scarie" Nick said

Winter shot a glance at Nick.

"Ignore him Winter he thinks of Nicknames for every animal"

"Anyway I told my general what happened and he was sympathetic to me and what I did after that I became the leader of my own group I was done with my old life so I cut my hair dyed it and changed my name".

"So you were not originally called Winter Phoenix?"

"Nope"

"So what was your original name?" Judy asked.

"Secret I've ran with Winter Phoenix for 11 years now and I ain't going to change it"

"Wait your 28 then?" Judy asked.

"Yep"

"Well Nick is 26 and I'm 24" Judy said with a smile.

"Before I came here I was trying to kill a very hated man but before I could I was betrayed and that's it really"

"OK thank you Winter now I will send this interview to Mayor Lionheart but for safety reasons we need to put you in a cell" Bogo said.

"It's fine I know Zootopia is still a little shocked I just hope this interview proves I'm a bit more civil" Winter smiled.

"I'm sure it will now then let's go" Judy said before I left I spoke to Bogo.

"You remind me of my General"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it ain't he was hard on the outside but nice inside"

Winter walked towards the cells as he got in Nick gave him a tennis ball.

"Enjoy"

"Cheers"

Winter bounced the ball in his cell he waited 2 days pasted he was fed but very little contact with any animal until his cell opened and a badger in a lab coat came in.

"Honey Badger?!"

"Oh hey Winter we need to run some tests on you don't worry Nick and Judy are coming"

"Fine let's go"

Winter saw Judy with a big smile when she saw Winter.

"So how was the prison life?" Nick asked Winter did not reply.

Soon they were at a science building and Winter had many tests 4 days worth of test later Winter was said to be fine and was not carrying any illness when he got back to the ZPD a lion was there waiting for him and a ton of cameras.

"Bloody hell"

"You will be fine don't worry"

"Yeah you should be more worried about Judy's cooking" Nick got elbowed by Judy.

"Ahh Winter Phoenix glad to meet face to face I'm Mayor Lionheart before we start I want to tell you that you've been given the right to take a life use it wisely heck I know you will"

Winter and Lionheart both shock hands and cameras flashed then Winter went up to the mics and spoke.

"I'm guessing a lot of you know more about me and such all I have to say is that I live by one rule that rule is: treat me with respect and kindness and in return I will protect you seeing as how Zootopia is my new home I will protect it with my life"

A lot of animals cheered at this as Winter walked down to Judy.

"That was amazing Winter now come on I'm taking you home"

"Jeez Judy at least take me out on a date first"

This caused Judy to blush very hard but they both got in her car as the drove to her place as the went into her apartment Winter was shocked it was rather big it had a flat screen TV a coffee table in front of it a big sofa, he looked down the hall to see 3 doors one said Judy's room another said Bathroom and the last said guest room he then saw a kitchen as he looked down he saw a mat that said welcome with carrots around it.

"So what do you think of my place then?"

"It's just amazing I wont lie"

"Glad you like now let me cook you dinner"

"Nope I'm cooking you've been too kind to me".

Winter then bopped her nose and she playfully stuck her tongue out Judy walked off to the shower as Winter looked in the kitchen and found some things he then started to make Judy had gotten out of the shower and into some more causal clothes when a smell hit her.

"Ah that smells so good" Judy said.

She saw Winter was shirtless and she had a good look at his body it had cuts and scars but also a lot of muscle there.

"You know if you keep looking I'll need to charge you" Winter joked snapping Judy back to reality.

"Oh sorry just looking at the scars on your body"

"I've had my fair share I wont lie" a smile went onto Winter's lips as he put 2 plates down

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Try it first"

Judy took a piece of pasta and chewed it at first she was not too sure but before too long she was enjoy it a lot.

"MMMM this is so nice what is it?"

"Filled pasta spinach and ricotta"

"Oh I could go for more"

"Well" Winter got a big bowl of more pasta.

"You eat some too must be sick of hospital food"

"I am"

"What's the recipe?"

"Old family one"

Winter smiled as he grabbed both plates and went to clean them.

"Nope you go and have a shower then bed"

"Yes mum"

"Shh your as bad as Nick"

Winter went for his shower and found a bag full of his old clothes which was odd guess I got lucky he thought as he got changed and saw Judy looking out the window yawing Winter smirked evilly as he scooped her up.

"I think a little bunny needs her bedy byes"

Winter carried her into her room.

"So waking up early tomorrow?"

"Yep 6 am"

"That's nothing either it was 2 am or the sound of gunfire for me"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be at least I wont have to worry about getting shot"

"Hey I'm going to breakfast with Nick tomorrow want to come along?"

"Sure why not"

"Your such a great friend Winter"

What happened next shocked Winter Judy jumped and hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Winter" Judy got off Winter and gave him a wink.

Winter got into his own bed and was surprised to see it was big he left his pistol on the bed side just in case something you never forget to do.

Winter woke up at 2 in the morning he went out of his room to grab a glass of water he grabbed 2 glass putting one in his room he then went into Judy's being very quite and placed it on her bedside.

Judy was tossing and turning as if she was having a nightmare Winter gave her cheek a rub and she seemed to smile at this as he left he whispered something.

"I will protect you Judy to my last breath" What he did not know was that Judy heard him.


	4. Winter

Winter was still awake a few hours later when he heard a yawn from next door he was sitting on the sofa playing on his phone waiting for that bunny to take up.

"Did you come into my room last night?"

"No"

"How about this morning?"

"Maybe" Winter grinned.

"Well we have a few hours till we need to go and eat"

"Alright then"

Winter went into his room and got dressed grabbing his pistol and put his rifle and a shotgun into a bag with a sliver body suite he then walked back out with the bag he had an ear piece as being with the Zootopia special forces he would need it he then saw Judy was dressed in her uniform while Winter was in his SAS uniform.

"Why is it so...Black?" Judy asked.

"Hey we have some class and most of the time we do Jobs at night so black is best for us just be glad I did not put the gas mask on".

"Fine let's go"

"Sure I'll follow you".

They walked downstairs and got in her car as the two drove off.

"So what's it like being a bunny cop?"

"I was the first one"

"You seemed to have proven yourself rather well if you ask me"

"Oh thank you"

"I must admit your not a half bad driver"

Judy then stopped suddenly causing Winter to tumble forward.

"What was that?"

"Not cool" Winter said as he got back up.

Soon they got to the restaurant Winter grabbed his bag as they walked in they found Nick and sat down.

"Hey Carrots, Scarie"

"Hey Nick so you order for us?"

"Yes one salad and 2 eggs for me and Scar over there" Winter was not happy being called that name.

Before the food came Winter asked Nick.

"Have you got a problem with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean most animal seem to care but you just get right up in there calling me Scar and such"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You don't care do you"

"Why should I? You've done nothing for Zootopia I mean I try to be nice by treating you to breakfast and this is how I get repaid" Nick was get ticked off now.

"You made a joke when I got a bottle in my eye and with you calling me scar it brings back the sick fuck that was my dad"

"And?"

Winter was done now he walked out with his bag Nick felt bad then Judy came out.

"Where's Winter?"

"He left"

Judy ran outside only to see Winter holding his ear piece.

"What? I'll be right there Jack"

Winter dipped into an alleyway Nick and Judy watched him as he got the metal suite out and put it on.

"Ok exo suite is online shotgun? Check Pistol? Check right time to get there"

Before Judy could stop him he ran very fast getting in the car they both drove after him that when Bogo came over the radio.

"Calling all officers we have an armoured robbery going on at 23 west end road"

"This is officer Hopps and Wilde were on the way"

The two had lost Winter and went to the robbery instead as they got their more officers were there in a shootout that when Judy saw Jack and his team there.

"Where's Winter?" Honey yelled.

"I don't know" Judy yelled as the fired.

Judy then jumped into the line of fire to get a better shot when an robber pulled out an RPG and aimed at Judy she panicked then a voice screamed.

"SECURITY OVERIDE CODE NAME WINTER PHOENIX CALLED A A.S.T DROP I REPEAT A.S.T BLOODY NOW" Winter jumped in front as something crashed down and the animal fired.

BOOM!

Judy looked around to see she was fine she turned around to see a giant black metal arm she the saw a pair of eyes.

"Best you get back and let the big boy deal with this Judy" It was Winter.

Winter Turned around to look at the animals that fired the suite was very heavy robot suite one of the robbers fired only for it to bounce off.

"SHIT SHOOT IT!" a robber yelled.

They all opened fire on Winter as the smoke cleared a voice said.

"Machine gun online, Missile swarm online, Homing rocket online"

"Alright then Bogo shot to kill?" Winter asked.

"Confirmed"

"Then let's party"

Winter forced his right arm out to pull out a massive mini gun and opened fire the suite then fired a huge rocket causing the robbers to run for their lives as Winter used his missile swarm but one was running getting out of the suite he gave chase using his exo suite to his advantage as he ran and jumped high and in front of the criminal said criminal jumped back Winter punched him sent him flying towards the cops the robber went to the A.S.T and got in he aimed towards the cops grinned only to feel something pulling him he was then yanked out and was grabbed by Winter his eyes turned to pin pricks as Winter grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground Winter then walked back to his A.S.T getting in he walked back to Bogo.

"That was impressive" Bogo said.

"That was really cool bro" Zack said.

"Thanks"

"Care to explain what that giant tank is?" Megan asked.

"Simple a walking tank really this bad boy can take one hell of a betting"

"What about the suite underneath it the skeleton like one" Skye said.

"We call them exo suites increase our speed, jump, strength heck you name it and it get's stronger"

"Wow guess you can be a benefit to us" Jack said as he got jabbed by Honey.

"Thanks now then"

Winter got out of the suite and punched in a code on his exo suite as the A.S.T was taken away by a drone.

"Winter I want to show you something" Jack said.

As the both got in a car and drove off Winter just sat and waited soon they got to where they wanted to be the seaside.

"Care to explain?"

"You see that island out there?"

"Yeah I do why?"

"That's our main base come on let's go"

Soon both of them got on a boat and drove to the island.

"So now what?"

"This what I want to show you"

They both went into to the island and found some giant flying machines.

"Number one is mine and Skye, Number 3 is for Honey and Zack, Number 4 is for Megan."

"What about number 2?"

"She is the biggest and she can carry things in her pods vehicles that we need and she is all yours"

"That's great WAIT WAT!?"

"Yep she is all yours"

"Thanks Jack"

"You will need this"

Jack gave a pill to Winter as he downed it and soon a mark appeared on his hand.

"It's a teleport to here when trouble comes you will be teleported you just need to confirm it with a tap of the symbol don't want you here while taking a shower"

"Cheers Jack"

"Don't mention it we have not used the machines before so it will be something new to us all".

"Yeah now come on let's go for a swim"

"Amen to that"


End file.
